El colgante Escarlata AU
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Cuando caen las máscaras, nadie es lo que parecía ser" Hermione Malfoy vivía tranquila, hasta que el rugido del León de Gryffindor alteró su vida para siempre... Secretos ocultos, venganzas anheladas, amores inesperados... en el Londres del siglo XIX.
1. El único amor de Draco Malfoy

_**Bueno, sé que tengo pendiente la actualización de "Princesa, por la fuerza", está en proceso, pero no me pude resistir, un día me vino de pronto esta idea y tuve que escribirla y darle forma. Luego, al ver el resultado de la trama y los personajes, me apeteció mucho escribirla en serio, y bueno… aquí está xD**_

_**De nuevo un RoMione, esta pareja me encanta, pero debo confesar que el DraMione me ha tentado también, y en esta historia se verá xD**_

_**Lo he ambientado en la Inglaterra de mediados del siglo XIX. Me inventaré algunos condados en Inglaterra xD y si cometo errores sobre cosas de esta época espero que me perdonéis, que no viví por aquellos años jajaja… bueno ya sabéis como soy, lo que no sé pues me lo invento, lo importante es contar la historia ¿verdad?**_

_**Otra cosica, yo me imagino a Hugh Jackman como Sirius, no es que tenga nada en contra de Gary Oldman, es un actorazo, pero mi Sirius ha de ser más joven, espero que no os moleste, de todos modos, cada cual que se imagine a quien quiera.**_

_**He hecho un póster con los personajes principales de la historia, está en mi perfil, espero que os guste ^^**_

_**Y sin más, aquí va el primer capítulo, ojalá queráis que la continúe. **_

* * *

**Capítulo1. El único amor de Draco Malfoy**

—Estás preciosa, hermana —afirmó el rubio lleno de orgullo, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione, para ayudarla a bajar los últimos peldaños de la escalera.

—Gracias, Draco —contestó suavemente la castaña—. ¿Padre está en casa?

—No, salió muy temprano, asuntos de negocios me dijo.

Los jóvenes hermanos se dirigieron a una salita muy iluminada de la planta baja, allí le gustaba desayunar a Hermione, decía que la luz del sol la recargaba de energía para emprender las actividades diarias. Pero esa mañana su rostro no mostraba felicidad, ni energía ni nada semejante. Su gesto era sombrío, aunque intentaba sonreír al rubio.

—¿Qué tal dormiste hoy? —preguntó él.

—No muy bien —musitó Hermione con la vista perdida a través de la ventana.

Draco no estaba mucho mejor. Pidió el desayuno para los dos y una vez servidos, se entretuvo removiendo la taza de café, sus pensamientos volaron lejos de allí. Sentía una rabia inmensa por su padre, desde que les hizo el anuncio hacía unos días.

Draco Malfoy era uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo el condado de Slytherin e incluso de los condados vecinos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. A sus veintidós años, protagonizaba muchas de las conversaciones de las jóvenes damas de la alta sociedad londinense. Las muchachas en edad casadera se morían por sus atenciones, sus saludos, sus sonrisas… pero Draco nunca se fijaba demasiado en ninguna. Había rumores de que tenía varias amantes, pero de esas que no podían ser presentadas en sociedad, naturalmente. El rubio se dedicaba a disfrutar su soltería, era demasiado joven para comprometerse con alguna de aquellas insulsas chicas que desfallecían a su paso.

Pero no se trataba de su juventud, o de sus ganas de disfrutar de varias mujeres a la vez, era algo mucho más simple que eso. Draco ya estaba enamorado, jamás podría mirar a ninguna otra como la miraba a ella… pero ella jamás sería suya. Vivía atormentado por la realidad, y acostarse con aquellas chicas sin valor para él, le hacía más llevadera su existencia.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, fue plenamente consciente de que lo que sentía por su hermana no era una atracción morbosa, era mucho más que eso. La amaba, con toda su alma, de una manera desorbitada, ilimitada e irracional. Aunque todo era muy complicado, Draco quería contarle sus sentimientos, tal vez con el tiempo, ella podría mirarlo como hombre y no como hermano. Pero desgraciadamente para el rubio, su padre se le había adelantado, comprometiéndola con Peter Pettigrew, un repugnante banquero que la doblaba en edad, pero tan asquerosamente rico que hasta Lucius Malfoy, poderoso conde de Slytherin, anhelaba establecer lazos con él.

Las posibilidades de que Lucius anulase tal compromiso eran menores que las de los burros para hablar el lenguaje de los hombres, así que Draco se sintió hundido, al igual que su hermana, cuyo sueño de futuro distaba mucho de casarse con semejante tipo.

Su padre se lo comunicó a ambos a la vez, nunca olvidaría aquella maldita tarde.

—_¿Sabes para qué nos manda llamar padre?_

—_No Hermione, pero será mejor que no le hagamos esperar._

_En la biblioteca, sentado en su butaca verde botella, Lucius Malfoy revisaba unos papeles con concentración._

—_Aquí estáis, sentaos hijos míos._

_Draco estaba un poco incómodo, presentía que algo andaba mal, porque su padre tenía una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro, y eso sólo podía significar que tenía algo planeado, algo que le reportaría ganancias, siempre era así._

—_Tengo que comunicaros una buena noticia —anunció sin dejar de sonreír._

_La cara de Hermione se relajó, la pobre ingenua confiaba en su padre._

—_¿De qué se trata, padre?_

—_Hoy he acordado tu matrimonio con Peter Pettigrew, será dentro de seis meses —afirmó triunfante._

_Pero en aquel instante, algo se rompió en dos pechos, fueron dos corazones, los de sus hijos. La imagen de Pettigrew en sus mentes era suficiente para causar el llanto de Hermione y la rabia de Draco. _

—_¿Casarse con Pettigrew? —exclamó indignado el rubio, sin terminar de creerse aquellas palabras._

—_¡Padre, por favor, no me obligues a casarme con él! —suplicaba la castaña._

—_No seas niña Hermione, ya tienes dieciocho años, es hora de que tengas un prometido de bien, ¿o piensas quedarte sola?_

—_Todavía es muy joven, no tiene porqué casarse tan pronto —expuso Draco en un intento de razonar con Malfoy._

_La mano del rubio agarraba con fuerza la de su hermana, y la castaña lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos pero muy agradecida por verlo de su parte._

—_Tiene la edad adecuada, yo me casé con vuestra madre cuando ella tenía diecinueve años... además, Pettigrew es un excelente candidato, no pienso esperar a que cualquier lagarta lo líe._

—_¿Y qué hay de mis sentimientos padre? —dijo entre sollozos._

—_Cariño… los cuentos de príncipes y princesas son muy bonitos pero sólo son cuentos. El amor llega siempre después del matrimonio, no te preocupes._

—_Por eso lo invitaste a venir, para terminar de cerrar el negocio —escupió Draco a su padre._

—_Era una forma adecuada de que ambos se vieran en persona, no deberías quejarte hija mía, muchos padres comprometen a sus hijas con hombres que ni siquiera han visto —replicó imperturbable._

_Pero en este caso, Hermione habría preferido no verlo. Peter Pettigrew era un tipo demasiado viejo para ella, por no decir lo poco atractivo que le resultaba, la idea de entregarse a él le daba ganas de morir. _

—_Ya verás como será buen marido, si te adora, sólo tenía piropos para ti en su última visita._

_Era cierto, Pettigrew piropeó a Hermione en numerosas ocasiones, durante el fin de semana que pasó en Malfoy Manor. Pero también la miraba con ojos lujuriosos y una expresión repugnante en su redonda cara. Draco sólo quería partirle la boca. Su hermana no era una cualquiera para mirarla de ese modo ni un trofeo que colgar en la pared después de haberla tenido. Hermione era una chica encantadora y maravillosa y como tal debía ser adorada, con respeto y educación. Pero aquel viejo jamás sería capaz de valorarla como ella merecía y desde luego, jamás la haría feliz, no podía permitir que ese matrimonio tuviera lugar._

—_Ese hombre me da miedo, no me gusta como me miraba. —La castaña hablaba con una voz tan suave que casi no se le escuchaba._

—_Padre, ¿no ves que no le gusta a Hermione? —No quería decirlo, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que Pettigrew— ¿Es que no puede haber otros candidatos?_

—_¿Mejor que Pettigrew?, desde luego que no, es el hombre más rico de Londres y soltero, no tiene descendencia todavía, es el candidato perfecto para mi hija._

"_Maldito seas, padre" bramó en su cabeza Draco._

—_En lugar de preocuparte tanto por el futuro marido de tu hermana, podría ir pensando tú en alguna chica adecuada para ti._

_Pero eso era algo que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, en su corazón no había sitio para otra mujer, sólo para ella, sólo para Hermione._

—_Por favor padre… no quiero casarme con ese hombre, por favor… yo… —Las lágrimas no la dejaban terminar la frase, el rubio apretó con más fuerza su mano._

—_Bueno, basta, todo está dispuesto ya, no quiero oíros gimotear más…dentro de seis meses te casarás con él porque así lo he decidido yo, que soy tu padre y me debes obediencia._

—_¿Vas a sacrificar a tu propia hija por congraciarte con ese gordo millonario? Draco explotó, se levantó de la silla y encaró a su padre enardecido._

—_¡No te tolero que me hables! —Lucius Malfoy también se levantó, era un hombre muy estricto y jamás permitiría que su vástago le faltara el respeto— Alabo la forma en que defiendes a tu hermana, pero es lo mejor para ella, aunque ahora no lo podáis entender, y se acabó la discusión._

_Hermione no levantaba la vista del suelo. Draco sabía que no ganaría nada en un enfrentamiento directo con su padre, así que relajó, no sin esfuerzo. _

—_Dentro de unos días irás de visita a casa de Pettigrew, para informarle de que estás encantada con vuestro próximo enlace —Lucius bordeó la mesa y sostuvo la barbilla de Hermione, para que lo mirase—, será un buen marido, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, cariño._

_Draco observaba la escena con el estómago revuelto, "lo mejor para ti", cuanta falsedad, y Hermione también lo sabía, para Lucius Malfoy lo primero eran el dinero y el orgullo de la aristocracia, todo lo demás no importaba nada en su escala de valores. Los sentimientos estaban en último lugar, ¿y por qué no?, si eran algo de lo que su padre parecía carecer._

_Tras cerrar la puerta del despacho, Hermione se derrumbó, buscando refugio en el abrazo de su querido hermano._

—_¿Qué voy a hacer, Draco?, ¿qué va a ser de mí?_

—_Tranquila… encontraremos alguna solución, no dejaré que padre se salga con la suya. —La castaña levantó la vista y lo miró llorosa._

—_Draco… no quiero que te enfrentes a padre por esto, no quiero que os enemistéis por mí, por favor… _

—_Pero Hermione…_

—_Por favor… —Volvió a abrazarse con fuerza al cuerpo del rubio, con los ojos cerrados— Siempre supe que padre elegiría a mi marido, sólo deseaba que fuera un poco más de mi agrado… pero es inútil, tengo que hacer lo que me diga, es mi deber, y tú también lo sabes._

—_Sí… pero en días como éste maldigo mi deber y mi apellido._

—_Te quiero mucho Draco, eres el mejor hermano del mundo._

—_Yo también te… quiero mucho, Hermione._

_Cuánta sinceridad había en sus palabras, pero la castaña no sabría todavía hasta que punto, no era el momento._

Hermione parecía un alma en pena desde esa tarde, toda su alegría juvenil se había esfumado de un plumazo, y siempre acababa buscando refugio en brazos de su querido hermano Draco, que siempre la comprendía tan bien o con su institutriz y casi segunda madre, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, que llevaba siete años encargándose de su educación.

El rubio no soportaba verla así, ella que siempre había sido tan alegre, tan vivaracha, convertida ahora en una sombra. Trataba de animarla dándole conversación o preguntándole sobre algunos libros de la biblioteca, una de las pasiones de su hermana.

Pero no sólo lo hacía por ella, necesitaba dejar a un lado la dura realidad, pues se le rompía el corazón al pensar que en sólo unos meses la vería partir hacia el matrimonio con aquel bastardo.

Ahora que su padre se las prometía felices con un futuro enlace Malfoy – Pettigrew, sería imposible que aceptase los sentimientos que Draco tenía por Hermione. Pero eso ahora mismo era secundario, su prioridad era salvarla de ese matrimonio sin amor y tan repugnante, porque más que matrimonio parecía un sacrificio humano para satisfacer a una rata gorda y apestosa, y todo por dinero.

Draco meditó mucho sobre el tema y resolvió que la mejor opción era escapar de Malfoy Manor con Hermione, vivir con ella lejos de su padre y sus malditas maquinaciones. Perderían la herencia Malfoy, pero él tenía un poco de dinero de la herencia de su madre, fallecida años atrás. Sería suficiente para vivir un tiempo, hasta que encontrasen otro modo de subsistir. No tendrían muchas comodidades, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse allí quieto, viendo como la apartaban de su lado a la fuerza.

Sólo tenía que planearlo todo bien, para que los hombres de Lucius no los cogieran huyendo, y comunicarle sus planes a Hermione, se lo contaría cuando regresase de la visita al cerdo de Pettigrew. Sin embargo, de nuevo sus deseos se verían truncados, por un accidentado viaje que la castaña emprendería al día siguiente.

* * *

El hombre caminaba algo nervioso, sentía que alguien seguía sus pasos, y no se equivocaba. Aceleró sus pies, pero su perseguidor lo imitó, y cuando sus nervios pudieron con su temple echó a correr. Pero la carrera duró poco, a escasos metros de él apareció un segundo hombre bloqueándole el camino. Su aspecto era inconfundible, un pañuelo negro ocultando la nariz y la boca, y cabellos pelirrojos, era "el Puma Rojo", la mano derecha del "León de Gryffindor", el bandido más buscado de todo el condado que le daba su nombre y uno de los más buscados de toda Inglaterra. El León era famoso por su crueldad y se le atribuían numerosos robos, secuestros, violaciones y asesinatos. Sus hombres no tenían mejor fama.

—¿Qué queréis de mí?

—Ya lo sabe… su cartera, su reloj, sus gemelos… lo de siempre —exclamó el pelirrojo con suficiencia.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. El hombre tenía guardaespaldas, se habían mantenido escondidos todo el trayecto, hasta la aparición del bandido y su compañero.

El joven pelirrojo le hizo señas a su compañero para que no interviniese, y se enfrentó a los tres hombres sin ayuda. Apenas fueron unos segundos, veloces y ágiles movimientos más propios de un felino que de un hombre, como si de una coreografía ensayada se tratase, y los tres hombres estaban en el suelo, fuera de combate.

—Maldita sea, ¿pero quién eres tú?, no eres un hombre.

—Soy el Puma Rojo, pensaba que me había reconocido… ahora colabore, si no quiere terminar como sus pobres protectores.

Sus conocimientos de artes marciales todavía dejaban con la boca abierta a la gente, porque en Inglaterra muy pocas personas conocían esa forma de luchar.

—Algún día tendrás que enseñarme a pelear así, Ron —pedía su compañero de fechorías. Tenían la misma edad pero Harry era de menor estatura y con el pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes como la esmeralda, enmarcados ahora por un pañuelo tan negro como sus cabellos.

—A ver, Halcón Verde, estas técnicas requieren muchos años de entrenamiento… recuerda que llevo desde los ocho años practicando.

—Al menos soy mejor que tú con la espada, y de puntería no voy mal tampoco.

—Anda, volvamos a casa, Sirius nos está esperando, creo que ha recibido noticias de un nuevo carruaje, ya sabes.

—Otra muchacha para él, lo suyo con las niñas me empieza a mosquear.

—Sobre gustos no voy a opinar, pero con treinta y un años que tiene, podría fijarse en chicas más adultas.

—En fin… ¿cuánto sacaremos por ese reloj?

—Ni idea… ¡una carrera hasta el bosque!

Pelirrojo y moreno montaron sus caballos de un salto y arrancaron en un veloz galope hacia las profundidades del bosque, donde se encontraba la guarida del León.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Secuestrada por el Puma Rojo

_**Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de este RoMione jajaja lo recalco para quienes tengan dudas, dije RoMione y es RoMione, tranquilidad xD**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, especialmente a las que me dejásteis review ^^ nena weasley granger, UltraVioleta, V-Weasley, Nefer W y daniela weasley.**_

**_Mira que pretendía centrarme en pocos personajes, pero conforme iba construyendo la historia, me iban viniendo ramalazos de meter más personajes y crear relaciones ente ellos, ya veremos ya, porque manejar mucho personaje es muy difícil, lo sé porque lo he experimentado en "Princesa, por la fuerza", capítulos como los de las fiestas me cuestan, hay tanta gente a la vez en el mismo sitio xD..._**

**_Aviso que hay algunas palabras mal sonantes y hechos un poco desagradables, no creo que sean inapropiados para menores ni mucho menos, pero lo aviso, por si acaso... no me enrollo más, a leer..._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 2. Secuestrada por el Puma Rojo  
**

Había llegado el día de visitar a su maravilloso prometido. Hermione sentía una profunda aversión hacia Peter Pettigrew, odiaba la forma en que la miraba cuando estuvo en Malfoy Manor, como si fuera a echarse sobre ella en cualquier momento. Pero era la elección de su padre, la voluntad de alguien que mandaba sobre ella, y no podía negarse. Así era el triste destino de las mujeres. A quien más iba a echar de menos era a su adorado hermano. Draco había estado siempre a su lado, le costaría acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

No tenía ganas de salir de la bañera, hacerlo significaba marcharse y era lo último que deseaba. Encima su padre no le había permitido a Draco acompañarla, iría sólo con Katie, su doncella desde siempre.

El rubio desmontó de su caballo y le entregó las riendas a un mozo. Iba apresurado, había estado montando desde muy temprano, para aclarar un poco sus ideas y había decidido adelantarle algo a su hermana. No soportaba verla tan apagada, esperaba que sus palabras le dieran un poco de esperanza antes de marcharse esa mañana.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró en las habitaciones de la castaña. Al no verla allí quiso acercarse al baño. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos, pero apenas la rozó, pues cedió bajo su leve empuje, no estaba cerrada, y quedó una franja de la habitación que ocultaba al alcance de su vista. Hermione estaba allí, saliendo de la bañera en ese preciso instante, mostrando toda su desnudez, mientras Katie le acercaba una toalla para cubrirse. Su cuerpo femenino se había desarrollado casi por completo. Draco fue incapaz de hacer notar su presencia, la visión del cuerpo de la castaña había nublado sus sentidos, despertando en su interior un fuego intenso que amenazaba con quemarlo. Nunca había deseado tanto acariciar su piel, dibujar cada pliegue, cada curva, cada lunar. Pudiera ser que nunca volviera a verla de ese modo, se justificaba así ante su desvergüenza.

Cuando Hermione estaba ya envuelta por la toalla, y eligiendo el vestido, el rubio tocó de nuevo a la puerta. Esta vez sí se escucharon los leves golpes.

—Hermano… —Lo miró mientras se aseguraba de que llevaba bien fija la toalla.

—Hola… —Le costaba pronunciar palabra— Sólo quería hablar contigo antes de que te marches.

—Vale, me visto y bajo a la salita.

—Claro… yo… te espero abajo.

Draco deseó que Hermione no apreciara su rubor, se sentía estúpido por no ser capaz de ocultar mejor sus sentimientos e impulsos, a veces no entendía cómo su hermana no se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

—Me pondré el blanco, Katie.

—Muy bien señorita.

Su fiel doncella tiraba de los cordones de su corsé mientras Hermione se agarraba al dosel de la cama.

—¿Crees que seré feliz con Pettigrew? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

—Seguro que sí señorita… espero que sí —confesó la morena.

—Yo también lo espero, pero ahora mismo sólo quiero desaparecer y evitar el viaje de hoy.

—Lo sé señorita. —Le terminó el lazo con los cordones y la ayudó a ponerse el vestido escogido.

El rubio la esperaba impaciente, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Ahora más que nunca evitaría esa boda a toda costa. No podía permitir que ese cerdo pusiera una sola mano encima del bello cuerpo de Hermione.

—Buenos días Draco. —Se asomó una rubia por la puerta.

—Buenos días, Fleur.

—A mí tampoco me deja ir.

—Lo sé, supongo que tenemos una opinión demasiado contraria sobre esta boda como para que se fíe de nosotros.

—Tu padre es un hombre astuto, no quiere poner en peligro el enlace. Pero aún con eso, no me parece bien dejar que viajen solas, hablo ahora de seguridad, con esos bandidos horribles sueltos por ahí.

—Padre ha ordenado a Goyle que las acompañe, él sabe defenderse, además es un viaje corto.

La joven institutriz no parecía muy convencida, en los últimos seis meses se había sabido de al menos tres secuestros con violación de jovencitas de alta alcurnia, todos atribuidos al León.

* * *

—El carruaje pasará a eso de las doce del mediodía. Iréis Dean, Harry, Ron y Fenrir —informaba un hombre de cabellos castaños claros.

—¿Yo también debo ir, Remus? —protestó Harry— ya fui la última vez, preferiría no hacerlo. —El castaño lo miró con mucha indulgencia.

—Sí Harry, él quiere que vayas tú también.

Al moreno le incomodaba bastante ese tipo de misión. En realidad era sencilla, secuestrar un carruaje débilmente protegido y secuestrar a las mujeres del interior. Pero empezaba a cansarse de hacerlo. Le cansaba servirle muchachas indefensas en bandeja a su líder. Si tanto le gustaban las jovencitas, ¿por qué no iba a por ellas él mismo?, ¿por qué no se dedicaba a embaucarlas por las ciudades?, ¿era necesario secuestrarlas y deshonrarlas así?, no podía aceptar eso del León. Las mujeres eran consideradas inferiores a los hombres, el mundo era así, ellas tenían que obedecer al padre y después al marido y nunca podían negarle a este último el sexo, cada vez que se lo demandara. No era tan raro abusar de ellas, pasaba en todos los estratos sociales, ricos o pobres, bien lo sabía, pero no era algo con lo que estuviera de acuerdo. Sin embargo, nunca se había atrevido a reprocharle nada a su líder, él le había dado cobijo y una vida mucho más excitante y significativa que la que llevaba como huérfano de Whitechapel. Y lo más importante, la posibilidad de descubrir a los asesinos de sus padres y hacer justicia.

Su mejor amigo, Ron, compartía la misma opinión, pero igual que el moreno, prefería callar. El León de Gryffindor le había dado la oportunidad de conseguir un dinero que necesitaba y jamás lograría llevando una vida honrada como trabajador de fábrica, a parte de quererlo como a un hermano menor.

* * *

—Dime Draco, ¿qué querías contarme antes?

El rubio se volvió hacia su hermana. La encontró rabiosamente hermosa. No era justo. Un tipo como Pettigrew podía disfrutar de alguien como Hermione sólo por tener una gran fortuna, aunque ella no lo deseara. En ocasiones detestaba su propia riqueza y el título que algún día heredaría de su padre, si hubiesen nacido en una casa más humilde, todo sería más fácil.

—Siéntate Hermione, por favor.

La castaña ocupó una de las sillas, apoyando las manos sobre su regazo, lo miraba consumida por la curiosidad.

—Verás… he pensado en algo… para evitar tu boda con Pettigrew.

—Draco… —sus ojos marrones se iluminaron de repente.

—Todavía tengo que atar algunos cabos pero puede funcionar, aunque supondrá un gran cambio en nuestras vidas. —Tomó asiento junto a ella y le cogió las manos.

—No me importa, si así me libro de este matrimonio… pero, ¿va en contra de nuestro padre? —En el fondo no le guardaba demasiado rencor, sabía que Lucius sólo hacía lo que cualquier padre en su posición, buscarle el marido más rico que pudiera.

—Bueno, no lo hará muy feliz, pero lo superará… —Le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa— Te contaré los detalles cuando regreses, así que no tardes en volver ¿de acuerdo?

—No tardaré… volveré en cuanto me vea libre de su presencia… —hablaba emocionada y esperanzada— No sé qué haría sin ti, Draco…

"Yo sin ti me moriría…" replicó mentalmente él.

—Siempre logras devolverme la sonrisa…

"Tú me la robas cada vez que te veo como estos últimos días"

Lucius Malfoy salió a la entrada de la mansión para despedir a su hija. Le dedicó palabras de ánimo y le aconsejó mostrarse risueña con Pettigrew, no fuera a ser que al verla mustia decidiera anular el compromiso. Draco vio alejarse el carruaje desde la ventana de su habitación, prefirió no salir fuera. Su hermana se asomó por la pequeña ventana trasera, lo miró desde la disancia y agitó la mano para despedirse de él. El rubio le devolvió el gesto.

"Te sacaré de aquí Hermione, te lo prometo" se decía a sí mismo.

* * *

Ron y Harry cabalgaban delante, les seguían Dean y Fenrir.

—Ayer no quisiste venir con nosotros a los burdeles, Ron.

—¿Y?

—No sé… a veces me extraña un poco, ya sé que te gusta entrenar mucho y eso, pero… ¿nunca te apetece probar el calor de una mujer?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero no de ese tipo de mujer.

—Pues haz como Sirius, que tiene todas las que quiere sin soltar un chelín, bueno… como él cuando va a la ciudad, ya me entiendes, no cuando las secuestra…

—Tranquilo Harry, te entendí… pero eso es porque algunas se desmayan del gusto sólo con saber que es el León de Gryffindor.

—Es que estos pañuelos negros tienen morbo para las féminas.

—Yo no quiero estar con una loca que sólo busque en mí al Puma Rojo.

—Ron… ¿has estado alguna vez con una mujer?

Si el pelirrojo iba o no a contestar nunca se sabría, el sonido de un carruaje captó la atención de todo el grupo. Ron dio órdenes a Dean para que se adelantase y volvió con información.

—Está a un par de minutos, van dos hombres con las riendas y al menos dos mujeres dentro.

—Muy bien es ése, no será complicado… bloquearemos el camino y los obligaremos a parar. —organizó el pelirrojo.

Pese a su corta edad, Ron se había convertido en la mano derecha de Sirius Black, el León de Gryffindor. Llevaba cinco años a su lado, sirviéndole con total fidelidad, a cambio, él y su familia tenían su favor y su protección para siempre. Cuando Sirius no estaba, Ron era el líder de aquellos hombres.

Los tres jinetes se detuvieron en medio del camino, divisando ya el carruaje. Cuando el cochero los vio detuvo a sus caballos.

—Cochero, ¿por qué se ha detenido? —preguntó Katie.

—Lo siento señoras, unos hombres nos bloquean el paso, no salgan.

—¿Qué ocurre Katie? —preguntó una preocupada Hermione.

—No lo sé señorita, pero no me gusta nada.

De pronto, el cuarto jinete apareció de entre los árboles, acercándose al trote hasta los hombres del carruaje.

—Buenas tardes señores… les rogaría que se mantuvieran en su asiento. Sólo nos interesan las señoras.

Hermione no podía ver bien lo que pasaba, los ventanucos eran muy pequeños, pero había escuchado algunas palabras y no le gustaba nada la situación. El miedo afloró en su corazón. Katie le cogía las manos con fuerza. Acurrucándose ambas mujeres muy juntas.

—Sois hombres del león… esos pañuelos negros. —En efecto, cada uno de los cuatro jinetes lucía un pañuelo de seda negra, era el distintivo de su banda. Eso sí, la forma de llevarlo era diferente en cada uno de ellos.

—Soy el Puma Rojo, como ya habrán adivinado, por favor no se muevan y nadie saldrá herido.

—¡No tocarán a la señorita Malfoy! —El grandullón Goyle bajó de un salto del carruaje. Ron hizo señas a los jinetes y Harry y Fenrir se apresuraron en dejar los caballos y detenerlo. Se resistió y tuvieron que golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

—Qué manía con oponerse, encima de que les permitimos irse sin tocarlos —se quejaba Harry. En cambio, su compañero Fenrir sonreía lleno de satisfacción, le encantaba la violencia.

Dean abrió la puerta del carruaje e increpó a sus ocupantes.

—Señoras, espero que hayan tenido un agradable viaje, ahora deben acompañarnos.

—Son los hombres del León, Dios mío… —exclamó Katie, cuya tranquilidad hacía mucho que se había esfumado.

Sus indumentarias eran inconfundibles, Hermione nunca los había visto con sus propios ojos, pero se hablaba mucho de ellos en toda Inglaterra, sobre todo en Londres, pues se creía que se escondían en unos bosques de los alrededores. Su mirada iba del hombre de color al pelirrojo con el pañuelo tapando su nariz y su boca, y entonces recordó que debía tratarse del Puma Rojo, o al menos así lo describían los rumores.

El cochero levantó las manos en señal de rendición, cuando vio el estado en que terminó Goyle. Harry le dio un golpe seco en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente también. Mejor que no hubiera testigos de su huída.

—Señoras por favor, salgan de ahí, no tienen otro remedio… —habló esta vez el Puma Rojo.

Hermione miró a Katie y se entendieron sin palabras. El pelirrojo tenía razón, con Goyle y el cochero fuera de combate estaban completamente solas, y provocarlos sería una imprudencia que tal vez después lamentarían.

La doncella salió primero, ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro jinetes, ahora descabalgados. La siguió Hermione, que puso los pies en la tierra lo más elegantemente que pudo, su orgullo Malfoy hasta el final. Lucía realmente hermosa, con su refinado vestido blanco y su rostro aniñado.

—A esta seguro que no la deja escapar… —musitó el moreno a su amigo.

—Ya lo sé Harry, dejémoslo así… —Le incomodaba la situación.

—¿Qué quieren de nosotras? —La castaña se armó de valor y los encaró.

Mientras tanto, Fenrir no apartaba los ojos de su doncella. La morena se sintió casi ultrajada con esa mirada.

—Deben acompañarnos, nada más —dijo Ron.

—¿A dónde?, ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo?

—Señorita… —susurró Katie. Los gestos de Fenrir la habían crispado, le pegó un tirón en el brazo a la castaña, tratando de que contuviera su orgullo, pues acabaría empeorando las cosas. Pero sólo obtuvo una mirada censuradora de Hermione.

—El León quiere verla —aseveró el pelirrojo con frialdad.

—¿A mí?, ¿para qué?

—¡Basta!, nos acompañarán y listo. —Perdió la paciencia y no fue el único.

—A la niña no la puedo tocar ¿verdad?, qué cabrón Sirius, la quiere estrenar él jajaja, pero a la otra sí la voy a tocar y otras cosas —amenazó Fenrir Greyback.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?, Sirius dijo que las llevásemos cuanto antes con él y punto —rugió Ron.

—Joder con Sirius, estoy harto, pareces su perrillo faldero, se te ha subido a la cabeza lo de ser su favorito… siempre nos manda hacer los trabajos sucios y luego él se lleva los beneficios, a la mierda, por lo menos voy a pasar un buen rato ahora.

—Ni se te ocurra Fenrir. —Ron se llevó la mano al cinturón.

—Atrévete niñato, atrévete con el Lobo Gris. —Enseñaba sus amarillentos dientes con malicia, seguro de su victoria.

El pelirrojo titubeó unos segundos, clavando sus ojos azules en los oscuros del hombretón, pero decidió que no era prudente un enfrentamiento.

—No voy a pelear contigo, haz lo que te plazca, Sirius te pondrá en tu sitio. —El pelirrojo se hartó de discutir con su rebelde compañero.

El halo de esperanza que tenían los ojos de las mujeres se había esfumado ante las últimas palabras del Puma Rojo. El resto de hombres tampoco parecía que fuera a intervenir. Entonces Fenrir agarró con brusquedad el brazo de Katie y tiró de ella hacia los árboles del otro lado del camino. La morena empezó a chillar y llorar, suplicando que la soltara, pero él sólo tenía palabras vulgares como respuesta.

—¡No, por favor, suélteme!, ¡Noooooo!

—Tranquila gatita, si te va a gustar jajajaja. —Reía a carcajadas mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su mano, todo era en vano.

Hermione logró reaccionar y corrió hacia ellos, golpeando a Fenrir en la espalda con los puños cerrados. Pero para él, que medía casi dos metros, aquello no eran más que caricias.

—¡Suéltala maldito cerdo!, ¡no la toques!

—¿Qué te pasa niña?, ¿estás celosa?, ¿tú también quieres lo tuyo?, jajaja.

Una mirada retadora de Ron le valió para apartar esa jugosa idea de su cabeza, y con un contundente empujón arrojó a la castaña lejos de él.

A la vista de todos y sin mayor pudor, Fenrir estampó a Katie contra un árbol, dejándola aturdida, había dejado de gritar y oponerse. Empezó a arremangarle las faldas y se llevó una mano a su pantalón. Los hombres le dieron la espalda pero Hermione no pudo quedarse impasible ante algo así. Se levantó del suelo de tierra y corrió hasta el pelirrojo, desesperada. Al menos él se había opuesto en un primer momento, tal vez…

—Por favor, se lo suplico, haga algo… —Le agarraba las muñecas, mientras le rogaba entre lágrimas.

—Yo no… —Estaba desconcertado por el arranque de confianza de la castaña.

—¡No deje que le haga daño!, se lo ruego… —El llanto le impedía hablar bien, lo hacía de manera atropellada, pero no callaba. Giraba su cabeza a velocidad vertiginosa para ver lo que le ocurría a Katie seguir rogándole a Ron— ¡Por favor, ayúdela, se lo suplico!, ¡no deje que le haga eso!

Harry estaba a punto de sujetar a Hermione por los hombros para calmarla y que dejara de importunar a su amigo, pero el pelirrojo estaba atrapado por esos ojos marrones ahora enrojecidos y empapados. Vio algo en ellos que lo conmovió profundamente, fue incapaz de seguir ignorando las súplicas de aquella bella muchacha. Se deshizo de sus manos con cierta rudeza y avanzó unos pasos.

Fenrir seguía a lo suyo, completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría al otro lado del camino. Ya tenía a Katie desnuda de cintura para abajo, y estaba palpándole los pechos por encima del vestido. El Puma Rojo desató su látigo del cinturón y lo esgrimió en toda su longitud, ondeando en el aire como una peligrosa serpiente de cuero negro. En décimas de segundo, su látigo había rodeado e inmovilizado el brazo de Fenrir, justo antes de que desgarrara la parte superior del vestido.

—¿Qué coño? —bramó el Lobo Gris enfurecido. Clavó sus ojos asesinos en Ron— ¿Quieres pelea Puma Rojo?, esta mujer es mía.

Intentó arrancar el cuero negro de su muñeca, incluso sacó un cuchillo de su ropa para cortarlo, pero Ron se adelantó a sus intenciones y pegó un fuerte tirón, arrastrándolo lejos de Katie. El cuchillo de Fenrir se le escurrió de la mano. Gritó de ira.

—¡Maldito seas niñato!, esto me lo pagas.

Ron aflojó el látigo y soltó su muñeca pero sin recogerlo, exhibiéndolo de manera amenazante. Fenrir conocía las habilidades del pelirrojo y no le apetecía probar ese cuero en su piel, pero nadie le estropeaba un buen polvo. Echó mano de un segundo cuchillo, y amenazó a Ron. Hermione aprovechó el desconcierto para correr junto a Katie y asistirla. Afortunadamente, sólo tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza y algún morado producido por las destructivas manos de Fenrir.

—Déjalo Fenrir, no me vencerás… pero sí me herirás, no tiene sentido acabar maltrechos los dos por esto.

—Si al final te pateo el culo no estará tan mal. —Sonrió con cara de loco.

—No patearás el culo de nadie, ¿o piensas vencernos a los dos? —añadió Harry.

—¿A los tres? —se sumó Dean, flanqueando el otro lado. Ron sonrió satisfecho por tener el apoyo de sus compañeros.

Las chicas observaban la escena con cierto alivio, al ver sin oportunidades a su agresor.

—Joder, no sabéis divertiros, cuando cumpláis unos años seréis unos jodidos amargados. —Su tono sonó mucho más amable que antes. El Lobo Gris sabía cuando debía retirarse, pero eso no quitaba que aquel incidente hubiera significado el nacimiento de un odio hacia Ron que perduraría hasta la muerte de uno de los dos.

"Esta me la pagarás Puma Rojo, lo juro".

Hermione ayudaba a Katie a caminar y se acercó hasta Ron y los demás.

—Muchas gracias.

—No me las de… ayúdela y caminen delante, vienen con nosotros —exclamó con toda la indiferencia que pudo.

Le habría gustado ver el rostro del hombre que las había ayudado, pero el pañuelo negro ocultaba sus rasgos a excepción de aquellos intensos ojos azules. Según algunas habladurías, llevaban esos pañuelos para ocultar feas cicatrices. ¿Sería cierto?, deseó descubrirlo. Obedeció y se adelantó hasta estar delante de todos ellos salvo Dean, que encabezaba al grupo bosque adentro. Ellos guiaban sus caballos con las riendas. Ron no apartaba los ojos de Hermione. La castaña podría haberlo jurado, sentía su mirada. Fenrir se adecentó las ropas y escondió en ellas sus cuchillos, cogió el ramal de su montura y siguió a los demás pero a cierta distancia.

* * *

En Malfoy Manor, un rubio meditaba sobre la localización de su hermana. A esas horas, debería haber llegado ya a la casa del gordo banquero. Pasaría allí el fin de semana. Serían dos noches, sólo dos noches y después volvería a casa, junto a él y la pondría al corriente de muchas cosas. Estaba decidido, tenía que contárselo.

Mientras tanto, en dos lugares totalmente distintos, dos hombres, igualmente distintos, anhelaban la llegada de Hermione Malfoy. Pero sería el León de Gryffindor quien tendría el placer de verla ese día, y no su prometido.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**Bueno ¿qué tal?, decidme vuestra opinión sincera por fa... hasta el próximo capi!!!**_


	3. En las garras del León

**_¡¡Hola a todos!!, seguro que pensábais que abandonaba esta historia, y lo he llegado a pensar, pero al final he decidido continuarla, aunque auguro que no será tan larga como "Princesa, por la fuerza" _**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís este fanfic, en especial a quien me deja review, lo agradezco mucho ^^ porque me animáis a continuarla: Nefer W, nena weasley granger, V-Weasley, Luriadna, kisa kuchiky, danielaweasley, CataGrint, UltraVioleta, natydance19_**

**_Y ahora a leer :D_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Capítulo 3. En las garras del león**

Draco se sentía inquieto, no le gustaba la sensación de vacío que experimentaba desde que Hermione había dejado Malfoy Manor. No lograba concentrarse en nada y harto de pasear sus habitaciones, decidió bajar a la planta baja.

—Espero que el viaje sea lo más llevadero posible para Hermione. —La voz de Fleur lo sorprendió.

—Yo también lo espero, y más le vale a ese cerdo no ponerle la mano encima.

—Tranquilo, Pettigrew no querrá afrentar a vuestro padre antes de la boda, ¿no te parece?

—Ojalá tengas razón. Voy a la ciudad, a visitar a Zabini.

—Muy bien, Draco.

—No tengo ganas de permanecer en la casa "si ella no está"

Vio marchar al rubio, con su elegante traje azul oscuro. Era todo un caballero, entendía a las muchachitas que suspiraban por él, pero Draco Malfoy se negaba a elegir novia. No lo culpaba, los hombres querían divertirse, y el hecho de permanecer solteros justificaba en buena parte sus diversiones. En cualquier caso, algún día tendría prometida y después esposa, se casaría, como lo haría su hermana Hermione en pocos meses.

Qué gris resultaba Malfoy Manor sin la presencia de Hermione. Llenaba la casa con sus risas y comentarios inteligentes. Después de siete años trabajando allí como su institutriz, ya no concebía la vida sin aquella muchacha pululando a su alrededor. ¿Qué sería de su vida cuando Hermione contrajera matrimonio con Pettigrew? Lo más probable es que buscase una nueva casa, algún niño que necesitase de sus enseñanzas, pero le entristecía despedirse para siempre de la castaña. Le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y había resultado una alumna muy aplicada, tanto que al final superaba a la maestra en su afán de leer, estudiar y adquirir nuevos conocimientos.

Su paseo sin rumbo fijo la llevó hasta un salón decorado con cuadros de la familia. Se detuvo a contemplar uno que llenaba toda la altura de la pared. En él aparecían unos jovencísimos Draco y Hermione, sentados, y detrás su padre, el orgulloso conde de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. Aquel cuadro fue pintado al poco de que Fleur llegase a la casa. Todavía le costaba creer que hubiesen pasado tantos años, que aquella niña adorable de la imagen era ya una mujer prometida. Cerró los ojos y recordó cuando ella misma fue una mujer prometida.

Fleur Isabelle Delacour fue una niña y adolescente arrogante, acomodada y caprichosa, hasta que el amor de Bill la cambió. Bill estaba en París por un negocio, conoció a Fleur cuando ella contaba veinte años de edad y se enamoraron. La rubia sabía inglés porque lo había estudiado entre otras materias, así que la comunicación nunca fue un problema, no así la aceptación de la madre de Fleur.

—_El negocio le irá bien y viviremos con comodidades, madre._

—_Eso tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos._

Pero el negocio fracasó y Bill perdió lo poco que había llevado a Francia. La madre de Fleur se lo recriminó a su hija, tratando de hacerla ver que no era el marido que le convenía.

—_Ya te lo advertí, ¡es un perdedor!, con él vivirás en la pobreza, no podrás soportar esas miserias Fleur Isabelle, estás acostumbrada a demasiados lujos._

—_¡Pues me desacostumbraré!_

—_¿Te has vuelto loca?_

—_No madre, sólo estoy enamorada._

A pesar del rechazo de su familia, Fleur se casó con Bill y se fue con él a Londres, Inglaterra. Allí, su marido le presentó a su amplia familia, los Weasley, gente muy pobre pero noble. Bill tenía cinco hermanos y una hermana, pero Fleur apenas trató con ellos, porque se instalaron en una habitación lejana de la casa Weasley. Vivieron felices pero en la más absoluta sencillez durante varios meses, hasta que Bill murió en un accidente laboral. Fleur se quedó desolada, sólo tenía veintiún años. Cuando su madre lo supo le ordenó que regresase de inmediato a París, junto a ella, pero la rubia se negó, no quería volver con el rabo entre las piernas y pasarse toda la vida escuchando el "te lo dije". Tampoco quería aceptar un matrimonio concertado por su madre, así que decidió buscar empleo como institutriz. La rica educación que poseía gracias a su nacimiento en una familia adinerada la convertían en una buena opción como maestra de jovencitas. A los pocos días de poner su anuncio, un poderoso conde se puso en contacto con ella, quería contratarla para educar y acompañar a su pequeña hija, huérfana de madre desde hacía dos años. Y así llegó a Malfoy Manor, como institutriz de la joven Hermione Malfoy.

Durante siete años sólo se había preocupado de educar a la castaña, renunciando a una vida propia, que en verdad no quería vivir, no sin Bill. A veces, la muchacha le hacía preguntas incómodas pero sin mala intención.

—_¿No piensas en volver a casarte?_

—_¿Casarme yo?, ¿y qué harías tú sin mí?_

—_No digo ahora Fleur, cuando pasen unos años y yo sea adulta._

—_No me planteo el futuro, cuando llegue haré lo que crea oportuno._

—_Es que… cuando vamos a Londres no quedas con nadie ni pareces interesada en conocer hombres en los bailes. _

—_No quiero conocer hombres, Hermione._

—_¿Sigues enamorada de Bill? —La expresión de tristeza de su profesora y amiga le bastó para comprender que había hurgado demasiado en la herida— Perdona, no quería molestarte con mis preguntas._

—_No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —Fleur le daba la espalda, mientras se secaba una lágrima rebelde._

—_Crees que sólo se puede amar de verdad una vez en la vida ¿no?, por eso ya renunciaste a los hombres, porque sabes que nunca amarás a ninguno._

—_Así es… y resulta bastante triste, porque eso significa que nunca seré madre, no podría tener hijos que no fueran fruto del amor._

_La rubia sintió como Hermione se abrazaba a su espalda. _

—_Me pregunto si algún día amaré de esa manera a un hombre._

—_Seguro que sí. —Apoyó sus manos en los brazos de su alumna._

"Pobre Hermione, tan joven y ya condenada a una vida sin amor." Fleur conocía muy bien a la castaña y sabía del dolor que sentía ante su inminente matrimonio. Aunque conocía la costumbre que tenían muchos padres de escoger marido a sus hijas, siempre conservó la esperanza de que el elegido fuera el hombre de sus sueños, el amor de su vida. Hasta que Malfoy le comunicó su compromiso con Peter Pettigrew, robándole toda la ilusión. Fleur sólo había estado casada unos meses, pero a pesar de las penurias económicas, habían sido los más felices de su vida, porque el amor que se profesaban ella y Bill era casi mágico. Lamentaba con todo su corazón que Hermione nunca pudiera vivir algo así.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando, una hora, tal vez casi dos. Sentía los pies doloridos, sus delicados zapatos no eran adecuados para tal caminata, no tenían nada que ver con las rudimentarias botas que llevaban aquellos hombres. Hermione dirigió una mirada discreta a Katie y en sus ojos pudo ver el mismo cansancio mezclado con miedo que tenía en los suyos propios. Pero continuó dando pasos, agarrada al brazo de su fiel doncella, ellos no la verían desfallecer.

—Estamos a punto de llegar, señoritas. —Su voz sonó tan de improviso que le provocó un respingo a la castaña. Quiso volverse hacia el Puma Rojo, pero pensó que no sería conveniente.

Dean montó su caballo y se adelantó al resto del grupo, para informar al León de Gryffindor que había regresado con la misión cumplida. El pelirrojo las hizo detenerse con breves palabras. Hermione lo miraba disimuladamente, durante los minutos en que esperaban el retorno del hombre de color. El Puma Rojo era un hombre muy alto, de aspecto delgado, con cabellos de color del fuego y ojos azules.

Dean volvió, dando paso a sus compañeros para que entraran en el campamento del León. Reanudaron sus pasos y llegaron hasta un pequeño claro, alrededor del cual había varias tiendas montadas. Parecía un campamento provisional. ¿Vivían allí los bandidos? Había algunos hombres en sus tareas, que al verlas aparecer les dedicaron miradas. Todos llevaban un pañuelo negro, en la cabeza, en el cuello, en el brazo… lucían con orgullo el distintivo de su banda. Las mujeres se sintieron intimidadas con tanta mirada masculina, era como convertirse en el conejo que acosan los perros de caza.

Esta vez fue Harry quien se separó del grupo, para entrar en una de las tiendas.

—Sirius, tenemos a la muchacha, como ordenaste. La acompaña su doncella —anunció el moreno con voz neutra.

—Estupendo, traédmela. —Harry se limitó a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, seguía detestando esa sucia costumbre suya, pero jamás se opondría a él.

En ausencia de su amigo, Ron se dedicó a contemplar a la muchacha de cabellos castaños que habían secuestrado. Su precioso vestido blanco, ahora con los bajos rotos y sucios por la caminata, denotaba que se trataba de la hija de algún rico, tal vez incluso aristócrata, por el orgullo que se gastaba ella. Su cabello de bucles castaños ahora un poco enmarañados debido al viaje a pie, enmarcaba un rostro delicado y hermoso, de facciones suaves, dulces, que todavía conservaba un halo de ternura e inocencia. Seguramente, aquella chica habría tenido una vida feliz y tranquila, carente de preocupaciones o penas, a diferencia de la suya. Era una chica joven y claramente bonita, pero lo que más había llamado su atención, desde el instante en que le suplicó por su doncella, eran sus ojos. Sus hermosos y cálidos ojos castaños lo habían cautivado. ¿Era eso posible?, ¿cautivado por una mujer, cuando nunca había reparado en ninguna?

—Quiere ver a la chica. —Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Tan pronto? —replicó el pelirrojo contrariado.

—Ya lo conoces, se vuelve ansioso cuando llegan las muchachas —dijo de mala gana.

Hermione los observaba y escuchaba manteniendo la compostura todo lo que podía, pero sus palabras le causaban temor, aunque no quisiera que ellos lo notasen. Katie se aferraba a su brazo sin intención de soltarla.

—Señorita, el León quiere verla ahora, acompáñeme —pronunció finalmente Ron.

—¿Para qué quiere verme? —Tenía una idea bastante aproximada de la razón, pero se negaba a aceptar ese destino.

—Él mismo se lo explicará, ahora sígame. —El pelirrojo se acercó hasta las mujeres y estiró un brazo, haciendo amago de cogerla.

—Puedo caminar sola, gracias —exclamó la castaña, haciendo gala de su orgullo una vez más—, tranquila Katie, volveré enseguida. —Ni ella se creía sus palabras, pero no quería asustar más a la morena. Entonces dirigió una mirada retadora a Harry.

—No se preocupe por su doncella, nadie la tocará mientras esté yo aquí —aseguró el moreno. Hermione le agradeció con la cabeza. Al menos aquellos hombres no parecían de tan baja calaña.

No tenía intención de hablarle, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—No quiere verme para hablar ¿verdad? —Ron no se inmutó, continuando sus pasos— Pretende otra cosa de mí, como de las otras chicas.

—El León resolverá sus dudas —contestó fríamente.

—¿Y ya está?, ¿es así como funcionan las cosas?

El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido, a pesar de su clara desventaja, se atrevía a cuestionar a sus captores, ¿era eso valentía o estupidez aguda? Ambos cruzaron las telas que hacían de puerta.

—Sirius, aquí la tienes.

—Gracias Puma Rojo, asegúrate de que nadie entre aquí en la próxima hora. —Se escuchó una voz grave y poderosa desde el fondo de la tienda.

—Sí señor. —Se disponía a girar sobre sus talones, pero algo se lo impidió. La muchacha le había agarrado la manga de la chaqueta.

—Por favor… no me deje sola con él. —Aquellos ojos castaños le suplicaban otra vez, pero ahora era diferente, pedía por ella misma, por su honra, y él no podía hacer nada, no contra Sirius Black.

—Haga todo lo que él le diga, será lo mejor para usted. —Dicho esto se desprendió de su agarre y salió de la tienda sin más. Aunque en su mente seguía grabada a fuego aquella mirada. Detuvo sus pasos y por un instante sintió deseos de volver dentro y sacarla de allí, pero reprimió esos impulsos absurdos. No era la primera vez ni la segunda que le llevaba muchachas a su líder, pero nunca se había sentido tan miserable como este día.

* * *

Hermione permanecía inmóvil, de pie. Deseaba huír de allí, pero lanzarse a la carrera era un suicidio, no conseguiría ni siquiera salir del campamento. La rabia y la impotencia la consumían por dentro. Odiaba sentirse tan indefensa. Así que probó a intimidar al León.

—Usted no sabe a quien ha secuestrado, no sabe de quien soy hija.

—Sé muy bien quien es su padre, señorita Malfoy, ¿sabe usted quién soy yo? —Sirius le hablaba, dándole todavía la espalda.

—Sí lo sé… el maldito León de Gryffindor… un bandido detestable —replicó con energía.

—Veo que no le asusta demasiado mi fama, señorita… —giró rápidamente sobre sus talones pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta al verla— Malfoy…

—¿Por qué me mira así?

Hermione podía apreciar una mezcla de excesivo entusiasmo y sorpresa en el rostro de aquel hombre temible. De inmediato, pensó lo peor… que le había gustado demasiado a ese salvaje.

—Eres tan hermosa… —El ojo gris de Sirius parecía contemplarla con auténtica fascinación. Sin duda, aquello debía ser lujuria.

Hermione se estremeció, temía por su honra, mucho más que si se tratase de su noche de bodas con Pettigrew. Las terribles historias que corrían de boca en boca sobre el León de Gryffindor se agolparon en su cabeza, aturdiéndola. Imágenes de aquel hombre amenazante poseyendo a tantas jóvenes doncellas, robándoles la inocencia por la fuerza, la estaban torturando.

Sirius avanzó unos pasos hasta ella, Hermione apenas fue consciente de que lo tenía a escasos centímetros. Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y apenas la rozó.

—Te pareces tanto a… tu madre.

Cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a su cerebro, Hermione se sintió extraña, su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, había sido una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos azules, nunca se había visto demasiado parecido con ella. Su mente inteligente e incansable empezó pronto a hilvanar historias, para tratar de entender semejante afirmación por parte del bandido, ¿acaso Sirius había conocido a su madre?, ¿la había amado en secreto?, ¿la había deseado?, peor aún, ¿pensaba tomar a la hija para saciar su frustración con la madre?

Pero la manera de mirarla, como si la estuviera estudiando detenidamente, era casi como si la conociera. Hermione volvió a sentirse aturdida, demasiados interrogantes y demasiado temor en un solo instante. Lo único que tenía claro es que no se resistiría por la fuerza, no tenía ninguna oportunidad, aquel hombre era tan alto y fuerte que con una sola mano podría someterla sin sudar una gota, y no quería provocar su ira, quería seguir viviendo. Siempre le quedaba la última opción, suplicar.

Sin embargo, antes de que comenzara a rogarle al León, o éste tratara de propasarse sin miramientos, alguien llegó hasta ellos sin previo aviso. Se trataba del Puma Rojo.

El pelirrojo se sintió aliviado al comprobar que había llegado a tiempo, la muchacha seguía de pie y vestida.

—Creí haberte dicho que nadie me molestase en una hora, iba también por ti.

—Lo sé Sirius, pero… pensaba que debías saber algo.

El moreno no varió su posición, continuó a un escaso paso de Hermione, mientras escuchaba con cara de molestia a su subordinado. La castaña aprovechó la interrupción para observar al León.

Era un hombre muy alto, más incluso que el Puma Rojo, y delgado pero de espalda ancha. Sus cabellos negros le caían hasta los hombros y se veían un poco descuidados. Llevaba barba de varios días, lo de afeitarse no debía tener mucha importancia para los bandidos, a diferencia de hombres como su padre, Lucius Malfoy, que siempre iba recién afeitado. Aquel individuo era de tez morena, y tenía un pañuelo negro en la cabeza, ocultando su ojo izquierdo. Se decía que el León de Gryffindor era un hombre tuerto, ahora que estaba en su presencia, parecía un rumor cierto. Terminado el rápido vistazo a su amenazante captor, Hermione regresó su atención a la conversación de ambos hombres.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero teniendo en cuenta que los dejásteis inconscientes y maniatados, les costará un tiempo llegar a Malfoy Manor y avisar a su señor. Y para cuando regresaran al bosque, mis vigilantes me avisarían a tiempo para levantar el campamento, jamás nos encontrarán —aseguraba con seguridad Sirius.

—Bueno, sí… —titubeaba el pelirrojo. Y entonces la miró, clavando sus ojos azules en la castaña. Ella sintió un estremecimiento. ¿Acaso aquel hombre había entrado en la tienda por ella? Hermione le devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos impregnados de súplica y desesperación. Le rogaba en silencio que la sacase de allí y la llevase lejos del León.

Sirius Black advirtió el intercambio de miradas de los jóvenes y sonrió.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero retomar mi encuentro con la señorita Malfoy —afirmó con autoridad.

Ron lo miró, deseando decir o hacer algo que pudiera evitar lo que sucedería en cuanto se marchase de allí, pero sabía que nadie imponía su voluntad al León de Gryffindor y enfrentarse con él sería una traición hacia el hombre al que tanto debía y una insensatez, porque llevaba todas las de perder. Acabó rindiéndose a la realidad. Bajó la mirada y volvió sobre sus pasos, ante una tensa castaña, que lo observaba marchar desesperada. El Puma Rojo tampoco la iba a ayudar, estaba completamente sola ante el León, a su merced.

—Ron, ¿entraste por la chica? —se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

—Déjame en paz. —Fue lo único que obtuvo el moreno. Así que le dio espacio a su amigo, mientras caminaba hacia unos árboles.

Sirius retrocedió un paso, y bajó su mirada, ya no observaba su rostro, ahora… ¿miraba sus pechos? Hermione cambió el gesto, de tensión contenida a pánico inmediato, estaba segura de las intenciones del León. Y lo que éste hizo a continuación parecía corroborárselo.

Una mano del hombre se apoyó en su pequeño hombro, la otra cogía el escote de su vestido. Hermione decidió que era el momento de suplicar.

—Por favor señor… no me haga daño… se lo suplico. —Sus ojos acompañaron el ruego humedeciéndose al instante. Su cuerpo temblaba. Sirius percibió el miedo en ella.

—No temas nada de mí. —Se limitó a decir aquel extraño de apariencia salvaje, que seguía poniéndole las manos encima. ¿Acaso esperaba que se dejara deshonrar sin más?

Sirius necesitaba estar seguro, necesitaba saber si estaba en lo cierto. La obligó a caminar con él hacia el interior más profundo de la tienda. Donde había un camastro y una pequeña mesita de madera. El moreno deshizo un pequeño nudo del techo y una especie de tela se desplegó hasta el suelo, independizando el pequeño espacio que parecía una habitación del resto de la tienda. Sirius buscaba cierta intimidad, no quería que algún otro visitante inoportuno la viese medio desnuda.

—Quítate el vestido —exigió el moreno. Hermione abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —Logró decir, aún sabiendo que aquello era el fin.

—Cada vez que me alejo unos pasos pareces recobrar el valor —Avanzó hasta llegar a ella—. Tendré que pegarme a ti para que te muestres obediente de nuevo.

El moreno posó sus manos en los hombros de Hermione y tiró ligeramente de su vestido, hasta dejarlos desnudos. La castaña gimió ruborizada.

—Puedes quitártelo tú misma o puedo hacerlo yo, tú eliges.

Hermione temblaba bajo su contacto. Incapaz de contenerlas, las primeras lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. No había salvación, nadie la ayudaría, ni siquiera aquel desconocido de ojos azules y cabellos pelirrojos. Y entonces recordó a Draco. El hombre que mejor la había tratado durante toda su vida, su mejor amigo, su hermano. Draco habría hecho cualquier cosa para salvarla, pero para cuando Goyle lo avisara, sería demasiado tarde para ella. El llanto silencioso de sus ojos continuaba pero a Sirius no parecía importarle. Hermione empezó a bajarse el vestido, descubriendo la ropa interior y el corsé, mientras miraba el suelo, resignada.

—Si haces todo lo que yo te diga, no te haré daño, tienes mi palabra.

¿Su palabra?, ¿qué coño le importaba a ella la palabra de un miserable bandido que se dedicaba a matar hombres y deshonrar muchachas? Quería gritárselo en la cara, pero su mente racional le aconsejó que contuviera su carácter si quería salir de aquella tienda con vida.

Sirius permitió que ella le diera la espalda. Se acercó a la castaña y empezó a deshacer los lazos de su corsé. Hermione temblaba y sollozaba de manera contenida. El moreno la miraba conmovido, se sentía revolucionado, pero por razones diferentes a las de ella.

Cuando su cuerpo menudo y delicado quedó libre del corsé, Sirius se echó atrás varios pasos, dejando la pieza de ropa femenina en el suelo.

—Quiero ver tu pecho.

"Maldito bastardo".

* * *

En el exterior, Katie permanecía sentada en una tosca silla de madera. Harry estaba a su lado y Fenrir la observaba con cara de lascivia, mientras jugaba con uno de sus puñales.

—¿Qué le hará a mi señorita? —preguntó la morena con voz asustada.

—Eso es asunto del León, no nuestro —contestó Harry.

—Es simple, le robará su flor, como haría yo si pudiera —exclamó Fenrir entre carcajadas—. Estrenar niñas bonitas es su pasatiempo favorito, en eso lo envidio.

Katie se encogió aún más en su silla. Harry miró al Lobo Gris con asco.

* * *

Sirius llegó hasta ella, cogió sus pequeñas manos y se las apartó del pecho. Después empezó a levantar la última pieza de tela que todavía cubría su desnudez. Hermione cerró los ojos, aquello era demasiado, no podía seguir mirando al hombre que estaba a punto de violarla. Sin embargo, el moreno no la terminó de desnudar, ni siquiera descubrió por completo sus pechos. Hermione podía sentir todavía la tela rozando sus pezones. Y entonces sintió la mano de él acariciando su cuerpo, con una delicadeza que la sorprendía en un bandido como el León. Abrió sus ojos castaños para encontrarse con un Sirius completamente fascinado con lo que observaba y acariciaba, un lunar que la castaña tenía sobre el corazón, justo bajo el pecho izquierdo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo?, ¿le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus víctimas antes de tomarlas por la fuerza?, ¿por qué no mostraba su verdadera cara de una vez?, se iba a volver loca con aquella espera agónica. Pero el moreno no parecía mostrar signos de lanzarse sobre ella como un animal en celo, seguía absorto en el descubrimiento de su lunar, o ¿debería decir la comprobación? Había ido directo a verlo, como si supiera lo que iba a encontrar. Por eso quería ver su pecho.

—¿Cómo supo que tenía esa marca?

—Porque te la veía cuando eras un bebé.

La expresión de Sirius había cambiado, de sorpresa y embeleso a la más absoluta felicidad. Dejó caer la tela, para ocultar aquel lunar tan revelador y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—En verdad eres tú… —La sonrisa no abandonaba su fiero rostro.

—No entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir? —Hermione se apresuró a cruzar los brazos delante de sus pechos.

—Al fin te he encontrado… Cassiopea Black.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora, ¿quién es Cassiopea Black?, próximamente...**


	4. Cassiopea Black

_Bueno, pues aquí estoy de vuelta ^^ _

_Como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que me leéis, y en especial a quienes me dejáis review :D me animáis a seguir:_

_nena weasley granger, Kari Uchiyama, kisa kuchiky, natydance19, danielaweasley, V-Weasley, Fer Cornamenta, UltraVioleta, hare_gryffindor, CarinaD'PotterJonas, Nefer W y Uriel :D_

_**Urie**l: Me alegro mucho de que este fanfic tb te guste :D No tengo intención de dejarlo ^^ aquí va otro capi. Besicos!_

_**hare_gryffindor**: realmente me has sacado los colores, tu review me ha hecho muy muy feliz ^^ gracias de corazón. Y espero que te sigan gustando mis historias y me dejes más reviews ^^ Besicos!_

_Y ahora a leer...  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Cassiopea Black **

—En verdad eres tú… —La sonrisa no abandonaba su fiero rostro.

—No entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir? —Hermione se apresuró a cruzar los brazos delante de sus pechos.

—Al fin te he encontrado… Cassiopea Black.

Aquel hombre parecía como poseído por una felicidad exagerada, y boqueaba incapaz de pronunciar más palabras. Hermione se sentía indefensa por haber sido despojada de sus ropas. Bajó la mirada y al volver a enfocar al León, éste le habló.

—¡Oh!, perdona, no quería incomodarte, lo siento mucho —Se puso tieso como una estaca—. Por favor vístete tranquilamente, entraré en un rato.

La castaña no entendía nada. Primero la secuestraba, después la metía en su tienda para abusar de ella y ahora la llamaba Cassiopea Black y se marchaba sin tocarla. Una parte de sí misma se alegró de su buena suerte, pero otra todavía desconfiaba del bandido.

Sirius Black salió al exterior, dándole a Hermione la intimidad que antes le había negado para desvestirse. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en la cara. Estaba todavía temblando ligeramente, con cierta euforia en el cuerpo y muchos nervios.

Su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin, se acercó de inmediato a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó expectante.

—Es ella Remus, es ella.

—¿Es Cassiopea? —exclamó con ojos como platos.

—Sí, al fin la encontré —afirmó con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Katie miraba de reojo a los dos hombres, que parecían conversar con entusiasmo. ¿Acaso comentaban lo que el León le había hecho a su señorita?, un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

Harry y Ron también los observaban, con gesto serio. El moreno vio un atisbo de rencor en los ojos azules de su amigo, algo que nunca antes había visto cuando el Puma Rojo miraba a su mentor.

—Vamos, no lo pienses más. Sirius es así, no podemos hacer nada.

—Ya lo sé, y hoy me ha dado mucha rabia. Esa chica… en fin, es igual. Espero que la deje marchar cuanto antes.

—Me siento igual que tú, cada día soporto menos estos episodios.

—Es que míralo —decía con desdén el pelirrojo—, ahí pavoneándose de haberla poseído. Como si tuviera mérito forzar a una muchacha indefensa.

—Tienes que contárselo todo Sirius.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿te puedes creer que me siento nervioso perdido?

Remus sonrió con afecto y apoyó la mano en el hombro del moreno.

—Es normal, llevas dieciséis años deseando volver a verla y hoy, sin esperarlo, al fin lo lograste.

—La he dejado vistiéndose. Pobrecita, estaba muerta de miedo, ahora me siento culpable.

—Bueno, era tu papel, no te culpes por eso. Ahora tienes que hablar con ella con calma. Esperemos que te crea.

—Sí… ¡Puma Rojo, Halcón Verde! —dirigió su ojo gris hacia sus hombres. Ambos chicos se acercaron.

—¿Sí Sirius? —contestó Ron, a regañadientes. El León le dedicó una mirada desconcertada.

—La señorita Malfoy se quedará unas horas más, pero después la acompañaréis junto a su doncella hasta Londres.

—Como siempre —musitó el pelirrojo.

—Así es, como siempre. ¿Tienes algún problema? —increpó a Ron un tanto molesto.

—Pues ahora que lo dices… sí —Harry miraba a su amigo sorprendido—. No entiendo esto, no puedo entenderlo maldita sea. ¿Y encima quieres seguir humillándola durante unas horas más? —Sus ojos chispeaban de indignación. Harry lo cogió del brazo para calmarlo, pero el pelirrojo se liberó de un tirón.

—¿Estás rebelándote contra mí, Puma Rojo?, ¿por una muchacha desconocida? —pronunció con severidad.

—Lo que haces es detestable. Y estoy cansado de colaborar en esto. Una cosa es robar a esos ricachones y otra muy distinta aprovecharse de mujeres indefensas joder.

—Nunca te había visto tan efusivo defendiendo a nadie. ¿Tanto te importa la honra de esa niña? —Harry y Remus los miraban alternativamente.

—No está bien lo que le has hecho Sirius. No lo apruebo —afirmaba con seriedad.

Pero el León no se sintió ofendido, ni siquiera molesto con las palabras de su mano derecha. Al contrario, lo invadió una sincera satisfacción. A unos metros de ellos, Hermione escuchaba y observaba la conversación de los hombres, asomada con disimulo en la entrada de la tienda. Así que era cierto, aquel desconocido de cabellos pelirrojos había entrado antes por ella, y ahora estaba incluso desafiando a su propio líder por su causa. Se sintió profundamente conmovida y temió por la suerte del Puma Rojo si el León decidía castigar su atrevimiento.

—Me gusta tu nobleza Puma Rojo, pero ¿qué tiene de malo hablar con ella?

—¿Eh? —El pelirrojo estaba fuera de juego. Sirius avanzó dos pasos para que sólo Harry y Ron lo escuchasen.

—No la he deshonrado ni nada parecido. Jamás le haría daño. Puedes relajarte Puma Rojo. Pero necesito hablar con vosotros dos de algo muy importante para mí y… para ella.

Los dos amigos se miraron, compartiendo el mismo desconcierto. No entendían nada, ni el comportamiento ni las palabras del León, pero si era cierto que no la había tocado, eso era bueno. Remus los miraba sonriendo.

* * *

Permitieron que Katie entrase en la tienda con Hermione. Ambas se abrazaron y se desahogaron un poco de toda la tensión acumulada. La castaña le contó que el León no le había hecho daño y que parecía conocerla de algo.

Mientras tanto, Sirius entró en otra tienda con sus hombres de mayor confianza, Remus, Ron y Harry. Después de invitarlos a sentarse, empezó a contarles algo que a ambos les iluminó el rostro.

—Yo… jamás he violado a ninguna mujer. Y jamás lo haré.

—Pero… —Harry no era capaz de decir nada más. Ron miraba al León con atención.

—Veréis… mi faceta de abusador sólo es un rumor que me gusta alimentar. Ya sabéis, para intimidar aún más a mis enemigos.

—Pero ellas dicen que tú… —El pelirrojo intentaba comprender, pero sin éxito.

—Sí, sí, ellas dicen que yo las he violado. Pero lo hacen porque yo se lo pido, para ensuciar mi reputación, y para evitar ensuciar la de ellas.

—¿Cómo? —Harry se perdía.

—Bueno yo… no voy a negar que sí me he acostado con muchas de ellas —Sonreía sin prepotencia—. Pero porque lo deseaban, por supuesto. Y claro, algunas eran vírgenes, ¿cómo se habrían tomado sus padres y prometidos que ya no lo fueran al regresar a sus casas? Si yo las he forzado ellas no son culpables de nada y mi fama como bandido sin escrúpulos aumenta —afirmó complacido.

—Serás cabrón —exclamó Ron con una amplia sonrisa—, nos has tenido engañados todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué narices no nos decías la verdad?, ¿sabes lo mal que me sentía yo trayéndote jovencitas?

—Lo siento muchachos, pero prefería que no lo supiera casi nadie. De hecho, hasta hoy sólo lo supo Remus.

—¿Y por qué nos lo cuentas ahora? —preguntó Harry entornando los ojos.

—Porque mi vida va a cambiar un poco desde hoy —explicaba sonriendo.

—Tiene que ver con ella ¿verdad? —Ron señaló la tienda en cuyo interior seguían conversando ambas mujeres.

—Sí, tiene mucho que ver con ella. Llevo buscándola los últimos cinco años.

—¿Buscándola?, no entiendo…

—Tranquilo Harry, en cuanto hable con la señorita Malfoy, os informaré de todo. Ahora os rogaría que custodiaseis a su doncella, no quiero que Fenrir ni los demás se pasen de listos con ella.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, dedicándole sendas miradas de orgullo y afecto.

—Te veo contento Sirius.

—Lo estoy, tenía ganas de ser sincero con ellos. Ron y Harry son mis mejores hombres y los más fieles.

—Lo sé.

—Voy a hablar con Cassiopea, y después la devolveremos a Londres. No quiero que los Malfoy nos busquen en el bosque. Si nos damos prisa no habrán salido ni de la ciudad cuando la liberemos.

* * *

Sirius Black hizo salir a Katie y se quedó a solas de nuevo con Hermione. La castaña lo miraba recelosa. Puede que antes no la hubiese tomado, pero ¿quién le aseguraba que no lo hiciera ahora?

—No me tengas miedo, no vengo a hacerte daño. —Su mirada mostraba ternura.

—Eso lo veremos. —Sirius se limitó a sonreír son resignación.

—Antes he sido un grosero contigo, te pido disculpas. Pero necesitaba ver ese lunar de tu pecho, ¿me lo habrías enseñado por las buenas?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó ella con resolución.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa. Porque al fin estás aquí, ante mis ojos, Cassiopea.

—¿Por qué me llama de ese modo?, mi nombre es Hermione Malfoy. —Lo miraba con indignación.

—Eso es lo que te ha hecho creer Lucius Malfoy toda tu vida. Sin embargo, te ha mentido.

—¿Cómo? —El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. La voz de aquel bandido era tan firme, que por unos instantes parecía hablar con la fuerza de la verdad.

—Tu verdadero nombre es Cassiopea Black. Eres la hija de Orión y Walburga Black y… mi hermana pequeña.

—Pero, ¿qué tonterías está diciendo?

—Por tus venas y las mías corre la misma sangre, la sangre de nuestra familia, los Black.

—No puedo creerle… usted es un criminal y no tenemos nada que ver…

—Está bien Hermione, veo que no podré convencerte con simples palabras.

—Haga el favor de hablarme con más respeto. —Trastocada como estaba por la increíble revelación del moreno, sólo pudo acudir a su orgullo para recuperar un poco de seguridad.

—Es usted muy valiente o muy temeraria, señorita Malfoy —recalcó su nombre—, para dirigirse así al León de Gryffindor.

Sirius se acercó a ella con dos zancadas, y la muchacha pegó un respingo. Pero mantuvo su barbilla en alto, sin amedrentarse.

* * *

Lejos del campamento de Sirius Black, dos hombres, todavía aturdidos, intentaban subirse al carruaje de su señor para volver a Malfoy Manor lo antes posible. Tenían muy malas noticias para el conde de Slytherin.

Peter Pettigrew, por su parte, se estaba poniendo de mal humor, al ver que su prometida y futura esposa no había llegado todavía a sus tierras.

* * *

Draco pasó la mañana en casa de su amigo Blaise Zabini. Aunque lo había intentado, no consiguió apartar de su mente a Hermione ni cinco minutos seguidos. El castaño trataba de acaparar toda su atención, pero en balde.

—Te noto ausente Draco, y eso que te estoy hablando de mujeres, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Nada, sólo es que hoy no descansé muy bien.

—Pues quería contarte algo que igual te parece interesante.

—¿De qué se trata? —Lo miraba sin interés.

—De un nuevo club.

—No tengo ganas de salir en ese plan este fin de semana, lo siento.

—No te adelantes amigo. No es de esa clase de club —Blaise sonreía—, si lo fuera no creo que Pansy lo hubiese fundado —bromeó.

—¿Pansy Parkinson? —preguntó con cierta molestia.

—Sí, la misma. ¿Qué ocurre? —Draco resopló.

—Lleva detrás de mí varios meses, parece que haga lo posible por coincidir conmigo en todas las fiestas y eventos. Creo que será mala idea meterme en ese club.

—Vaya, qué lástima.

—Tranquilo, ya me uniré a otro en el que ella no esté.

—No lo digo por eso. Parkinson es una mujer muy hermosa, qué lástima que no le hagas caso —se rió. El rubio lo miró con desdén.

—No quiero líos. Si me relaciono con ella de esa manera, sus padres me obligarán a casarme. —Blaise rió con más fuerza.

—Y tú no quieres casarte, eso ya lo sé. Parece que le tengas alergia al compromiso.

—Tengo mis motivos —musitó Draco.

—Pues a tu padre le gustaría emparentar con los Parkinson.

—Sí, pero no le daré el gusto —afirmó con rencor.

—Bueno, casarse no es tan malo. Puedes seguir con tus aventuras, pero además tienes una mujer segura esperándote en casa.

—Si es tan maravilloso, ¿por qué no te casas tú?

—Porque quiero escoger a la que más me guste, ya que me pongo.

—Daphne Greengrass sigue soltera ¿no? —dijo el rubio.

—Es una buena candidata, aunque su hermana me gusta más, pero ya está comprometida.

—¿Astoria?, ¿con quién?

—Con el hijo de Tom Riddle. Lo anunciaron los periódicos hace dos días.

—Vaya, creo que estoy un poco desconectado de la vida social londinense.

—A saber que tienes en la cabeza —se burló.

"Algo que no compartiré contigo, desde luego" pensó el rubio.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado en Malfoy Manor, ¿qué te retiene allí?

—Estoy donde tengo que estar —replicó de mala gana.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo van los preparativos para la boda de Hermione? —Draco sintió una punzada en su pecho— Tu hermana también habría sido buena candidata para mí.

—Ni hablar, eres un mujeriego, la harías muy infeliz.

—Ni que tú fueras un monje —reía Blaise.

—Tú no sabes amar a una mujer —sentenció mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

El castaño miró a su amigo con suspicacia. A veces Draco se comportaba de forma extraña, mostrándose ausente. Le intrigaba, pero Blaise sabía que no conseguiría nada preguntando. Y su comportamiento se había enrarecido en los últimos días, como si una profunda tristeza lo estuviera consumiendo. ¿Podía deberse todo a alguna mujer?

* * *

—Es cierto, soy un criminal, he cometido muchos delitos. Pero nunca he engañado ni traicionado a nadie que no lo mereciera —Su ojo gris chispeaba de rabia. Su gesto se había endurecido y Hermione se asustó un poco, volviendo a sentirse insegura cerca de aquel hombre—. Lo que te digo es la verdad, ¡tienes que creerme!

Avanzó varios pasos con gesto agresivo en el rostro. La castaña se armó de valor para sacar de entre sus faldas un cuchillo que había encontrado en la tienda, mientras Sirius hablaba fuera con sus hombres.

—No se acerque a mí —Su manos pequeñas temblaban, pero mantenía el cuchillo a la altura de su pecho, amenazándolo—. No dudaré en usarlo, se lo advierto.

—¿Vas a atacarme con eso? —El moreno al fin fue consciente de la rabia que le había dominado. Si quería convencerla de la verdad de sus palabras, ésa no era la manera.

—Si no me dejas ir con mi doncella, te juro que lo usaré.

—No jures en falso, es pecado… Dumbledore siempre me lo ha dicho.

—¿Y quién dice que juro en falso?

—Tus ojos… no vas a utilizarlo.

—Pruébame —lo desafió, frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius relajó su postura. Miró hacia su camastro y después regresó a Hermione.

"Tendré que obligarte a que confíes en mí" reflexionó internamente.

Sin casi darle tiempo a pestañear, Sirius la agarró de las muñecas, obligándola a soltar el cuchillo, y en dos giros violentos la tumbó sobre su camastro, echándose sobre ella.

La mantenía inmovilizada, sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, con una sola mano, le sobraba fuerza, para desánimo de la castaña.

—Podría hacerte cualquier cosa ahora mismo, incluso matarte. —Clavó su ojo gris en los marrones de ella. La respiración de Hermione se alteró. El miedo empezaba a hacer mella en ella. La idea del cuchillo había sido una estupidez.

—Por favor no… —Cerraba con fuerza los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Ahora vuelves a suplicarme? Pero no quiero hacerte daño. Sólo quiero… —Con su mano libre alcanzó el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo, junto al camastro— Que confíes en mí. —Colocó el arma en las manos de Hermione y la llevó hasta su propio cuello. Entonces extendió los brazos, quedándose completamente a merced de la muchacha.

La castaña se incorporó ligeramente, sosteniendo el cuchillo que rozaba con su afilada punta el cuello de Sirius.

—Adelante, mátame. He dado orden a mis hombres de que pase lo que pase no te hagan daño. Puedes matarme ahora y salir tranquilamente para marcharte con tu doncella —hablaba con calma, sin dejar de sonreír. Hermione temblaba, tratando de evaluar qué opciones tenía. Si el moreno no mentía, sólo tenía que matarlo y escapar de allí. Pero ¿era ella capaz de matar así, a sangre fría? Al verla dudosa, Sirius quiso provocarla.

—Vamos, tienes tus razones. Te he secuestrado, te he humillado obligándote a desnudarte delante de mí… ¿No quieres volver a Malfoy Manor con tu familia?

La cara de Hermione se endureció ligeramente, pero todavía predominaban en ella los nervios y el miedo.

—Está bien, será mejor que te ayude un poco, ya que soy un criminal y entiendo más de estas cosas. —El León se movió un poco hacia delante, apretándose contra el cuchillo, que se clavó en su piel morena, provocando una herida que empezó a sangrar. Cuando la castaña vio la gota de sangre deslizándose sobre el cuello del moreno reaccionó.

—¡No!, ¡no te muevas!

—¿Por qué?, si lo que quieres es matarme. —Se movió un poco más, y el cuchillo habría penetrado más en su carne si Hermione no lo hubiese apartado de su cuello.

—¡Basta! —Soltó el arma ensangrentada, que golpeó el suelo con un ruido metálico. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara, para ocultar sus lágrimas— ¡No puedo hacerlo!, ¡no puedo!

Sus sollozos conmovieron a Sirius, como lo hizo el hecho de no poder matarlo.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —preguntó con voz suave, como si le hablase a una niña pequeña.

—Porque… no puedo matarte.

—Sólo soy un vulgar criminal sin escrúpulos. Tu vida vale mucho más que la mía.

—Pudiste matarme antes, pero no lo hiciste. Pudiste abusar de mí, pero no lo hiciste. No quieres hacerme daño… —Su voz temblaba, pero al fin parecía confiar un poco en él.

—Gracias… —Sirius le apartó delicadamente las manos del rostro. Ella lo miró con ojos húmedos— Me conformo con que me escuches, sólo te pido eso. Después mis hombres te escoltarán hasta Londres.

—Está bien —Se restregó los ojos con la manga del vestido—, te escucharé.

* * *

—¿Qué quiere preguntar? —inquirió Harry a Katie.

—Yo no… —La joven se puso nerviosa.

—Lleva un rato mirando hacia la tienda y luego a nosotros —completó Ron.

—Yo… no entiendo lo que está ocurriendo. Pensé que el León a mi señorita… pero no fue así y ahora… ¿de qué están hablando?

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Pero puede estar tranquila, no le hará ningún daño, ¿verdad Puma Rojo?

—Así es —afirmó el pelirrojo lleno de felicidad. Desde que Sirius les había dicho la verdad sobre las violaciones se sentía pletórico, ya no había nada que no respetase de su líder, mentor, maestro… Le seguiría hasta la muerte. Y si en el camino volvía a cruzarse con la hermosa Hermione Malfoy, mejor que mejor.

* * *

Sirius deseaba acercarse a ella con comodidad, hablarle en confianza. Pero si quería que se sintiera segura y lo escuchara con atención, lo mejor era volver al tratamiento de usted, al fin y al cabo, para ella, él no era más que un desconocido con muy mala reputación.

—No quiero amargarla ahora con todo lo que pasó. Pero sí puedo decirle que el hombre al que llama padre, trajo la desgracia a nuestra familia.

—¿Por qué?

—El conde de Slytherin arruinó a nuestro padre, Orión Black —Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar el posesivo en plural, no podía aceptarlo—. Y como consecuencia, se quitó la vida y nosotros acabamos en la calle.

—Eso que dice es terrible… —Su cara mostraba consternación.

—Nuestro hermano Régulus y madre murieron en la miseria, y yo habría seguido el mismo destino, pero tuve la buena fortuna de conocer a madame Minerva y al sacerdote Dumbledore. Ellos me cuidaron y me sacaron adelante. Aunque después tuve problemas con la justicia y acabé en la cárcel de Azkabán, pero esa es otra historia.

—¿Me está queriendo decir que mi padre me arrancó de mi verdadera familia, a la que antes arruinó?

—Eso es.

—¿Y espera que le crea sin más? —Hermione era sumamente racional, y no creía en nada que no pudiera ver con sus ojos o tocar con sus manos.

—Supuse que no lo haría. Mire —El moreno se sacó de entre la ropa un precioso colgante—. Nuestra madre le puso un colgante al cuello cuando nació, ella se quedó la otra mitad. Al unirlos forman el colgante Escarlata, una cabeza de león tallada en rubí. Cuando ella falleció me entregó su mitad del colgante. ¿No tiene uno parecido a éste?

Hermione posó sus ojos marrones en la hermosa joya. Se trataba de una cadena de oro con un engarce del mismo material que sostenía un refulgente rubí facetado.

—Nunca he visto una joya parecida a esa, lo lamento.

—Ese desgraciado debió robárselo para deshacerse de él y que nada le recordase a su verdadera familia —farfulló Sirius con dolor.

—Su historia es de lo más imaginativa, pero de ser cierta, se ha equivocado de chica —No reconocer aquel colgante la había tranquilizado, significaba que su padre no era un mal nacido y que podría volver a su vida de siempre—, yo no soy su hermana perdida Cassiopea. —Pero el moreno no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

—¿Entonces cómo explica que supiera lo de su lunar?, porque le aseguro que jamás he puesto un pie en Malfoy Manor. —Hermione lo miró disgustada, esa información no podía saberla de ningún modo.

—¿Y quién me dice que no miente?, pudo trabajar en mi casa cuando yo era muy niña, y haberme visto de casualidad.

—Sigue sin confiar en mí —dijo abatido—, pero no puedo ganarme su confianza por la fuerza. —Hermione lo miraba intrigada. Sirius se alejó unos pasos de ella.

—Haremos una cosa. Puesto que voy a liberarla sin haberle causado daño alguno y hasta le he dado la oportunidad de matarme, creo que merezco algo a cambio.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —La castaña entornó los ojos, poniéndose en tensión.

—Algo sencillo. Quiero que busque información sobre su origen. Que indague entre los documentos de Malfoy y descubra por sí misma que no miento, que no es su hija, sino Cassiopea Black, mi hermana pequeña. Si no encuentra nada no volveré a molestarla, pero si sucede lo contrario, espero que me informe. Yo me pondré en contacto con usted.

—Supongo que podría hacer eso.

—Prométamelo, por favor. —Su mirada intensa la convenció del todo.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Al fin y al cabo, me ayudará a comprobar que se equivoca conmigo y ambos nos quedaremos tranquilos.

—Se lo agradezco. Ahora será mejor que vuelvan a casa cuanto antes. No quiero más problemas con la policía.

—De acuerdo.

—Tengo su palabra, no me traicione, se lo ruego. No hay nada que deteste más que la traición.

—Cumplo mis promesas, no se preocupe.

—Para mí ha sido un verdadero placer conocerla, señorita Malfoy. Tendrá noticias mías pronto. —Inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y salió de la tienda.

* * *

El León dio orden a dos de sus hombres para que llevasen a las mujeres hasta Londres en un pequeño carruaje. Harry preparó al caballo que tiraría del vehículo. Ron ayudó a subir a las jóvenes. Cuando sostuvo la mano de Hermione sus miradas se encontraron.

—Gracias —exclamó con cierta dificultad. Se había ruborizado. Ron también, pero su pañuelo negro lo salvaba del bochorno.

—¿Te ha creído? —preguntó Remus Lupin.

—No…

—Lo siento Sirius.

—Gracias… pero confío en haber sembrado la duda en su corazón. No ha sido ésta la mejor manera de conocernos, pero ¿de qué otro modo podría haberme acercado a las muchachas ricas de Inglaterra? Si no tienes dinero o un buen apellido, no eres nadie en este cochino mundo.

* * *

Hermione se sentó junto a Katie, Ron lo hizo en el asiento de enfrente. La castaña quería mirarlo, quería decirle algunas cosas, pero no se atrevía. El pelirrojo volvió la vista hacia el paisaje que dejaba ver la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Harry cogió las riendas y arreó al caballo. La doncella mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Hermione se cansó del silencio a los diez minutos, necesitaba decírselo.

—Gracias… —Ron la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tratar de ayudarme antes. Escuché lo que le dijo al León.

—Eso… no tiene ninguna importancia… —se excusaba.

—Y también protegió a Katie, le estoy profundamente agradecida por todo. —Llevada de un arrebato alargó su brazo hasta apoyar su mano sobre la del bandido. Ron hizo el amago de retirarla de inmediato al sentir el contacto, aunque finalmente no la apartó. Aquella calidez lo hizo sentirse bien, pero se puso un poco nervioso y las miradas que dirigió a sus manos unidas le indicaron a la castaña que tal vez se había tomado demasiadas confianzas. Así que recuperó su postura erguida en el asiento, descansando las manos en el regazo. Ron la encontró preciosa, ligeramente ruborizada por su atrevimiento.

—¿Sabe señorita?, nosotros tenemos un código de honor. Incluso nuestro líder el León lo tiene, aunque para la gente como usted sólo seamos sucios bandidos.

—No lo eres… ¡no lo es!, no le veo como un sucio bandido… —Ron la miró alzando sus cejas rojizas— Ni siquiera el León me parece tan terrible —musitó de manera casi inaudible mientras su mirada se perdía.

—Escuché que el nombre de pila del León es Sirius, ¿cómo se llama usted? —preguntó con voz amable.

—Mi nombre no tiene ninguna importancia.

—¿Me va a contestar siempre con esa frase? —se rió. Ron se sintió azorado. ¿Cómo una simple niña podía turbarlo de esa manera?

—Para usted soy el Puma Rojo, no necesita saber más —aseveró con voz grave.

—Lo siento… —La castaña decidió no tentar más a la suerte. Parecía un milagro que aquellos bandidos la hubiesen respetado, y que la liberasen sin más. Su prudencia le aconsejó permanecer callada y así lo hizo.

Salvo los momentos en que observaba al Puma Rojo, Hermione se pasó el trayecto pensando en lo que le había contado el temible León de Gryffindor. De ser verdad sus palabras, Lucius Malfoy era un auténtico bastardo, pero no podía creerlo. Era cierto que Lucius nunca la había tratado con demasiado cariño, pero no era tan raro, su primogénito era varón, continuaría su apellido y su linaje, era natural que Draco se llevase casi todas sus atenciones. Además, Narcissa Malfoy siempre la adoró, tenía que ser su verdadera madre, y no esa desconocida Walburga Black. Se sintió aturdida.

* * *

Harry detuvo el carruaje, habían llegado a la entrada de Londres.

—Aquí nos separamos. —El pelirrojo abrió la portezuela y bajó de un salto para ayudar a las muchachas.

Inclinó su cabeza de cabellos rojos para despedirse, Harry hizo lo propio desde el asiento de cochero, cuando ellas pasaron por su lado. Caminaban despacio, todavía incrédulas por la buena suerte que habían tenido. Pero algo detuvo los pasos de la castaña.

—¡Ron!… mi nombre es Ron. —Ella se volvió hacia atrás, con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios.

—El mío es Hermione. Hasta pronto… Ron. —Sabía que sonreía bajo el pañuelo, lo sabía por el brillo de sus ojos y la posición de sus cejas, doradas a la luz del sol.

El moreno asistía a la escena casi tan confuso como Katie, que miraba a su señorita con cierto horror.

—Señorita, ¿por qué le da esas confianzas? —susurró en su oreja.

—Porque él me las ha dado primero Katie.

—Pero señorita… —La morena no veía bien tratar de ese modo con unos criminales.

—Le debemos mucho, ¿no crees?, especialmente tú. —Frunció el ceño, y Katie miró el suelo avergonzada.

—Tiene razón, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, y ahora apresurémonos. Tenemos que llegar a casa antes de que manden a buscarnos. —Hermione se agarró con fuerza al brazo de su doncella.

—Pero oiga, ¿por qué le dijo hasta pronto?, ¿no estará pensando relacionarse con ese hombre tan peligroso?

—Hice un trato con el León, se pondrá en contacto conmigo —La morena la observaba con la boca abierta—. Pero te ruego que no digas nada de esto en casa, ¿lo harás por mí?

—Sí señorita, creo que es una locura hacer tratos con esos hombres, pero callaré. Ya sabe que siempre hago lo que me pide.

—Por eso te quiero tanto Katie. —La besó sonoramente en la mejilla y siguieron su camino para coger un carruaje.

* * *

Había sido un día lleno de emociones fuertes, muchas de las que habría preferido no experimentar. Pero lo importante es que estaba bien, que volvería a su casa y estaría a salvo. Sin embargo, ya no era la misma que se marchó de Malfoy Manor esa mañana, ahora albergaba dudas en su interior. Le costaba admitirlo, pero una parte de ella creía en las palabras del León. Necesitaba descubrir si esa parte se equivocaba, o desgraciadamente estaba en lo cierto.

Dos hombres elegantemente vestidos las observaban desde el otro lado de la calle. Uno de ellos, de cabellos oscuros bajo el sombrero, sonrió mientras sus ojos grises se posaban en Hermione Malfoy.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí por ahora... ^^**


End file.
